Herein, related art may be discussed to put the invention in context. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Computer purchases for large enterprises can be challenging as computing needs are difficult to predict and tend to change, e.g., grow, over time. As computing power tends to become less expensive overtime, purchasing enough hardware for long-term future needs is usually not economical. Expandable systems are widely available, but are still costly as provisions for expansion, e.g., slots and electrical connectivity typically must be included in the hardware with the initial acquisition. The present invention addresses the problem allowing an expandable system without requiring a pre-existing interconnect structure for modular components. Other features of the invention are apparent in the detailed description below with reference to the following drawings.